Final Night
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: What happened between Remus and Sirius before that infamous page number of OOTP COMPLETED


Title: Final Night

Author: Lady Remus

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

Summary: What happened between Remus and Sirius before that infamous page number

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: language, homosexual activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: This is probably the last fic I ever wrote long hand under my old penname, ecco1983 but due to circumstances, I never got the courage to type it up and put it up on the net until nearly 3 weeks after writing it long hand.

Review: Yes please

Sirius walked angrily up the stairs to his bedroom. He lay on his bed and childishly placed a pillow over his head. His patience was fading fast. He had had enough of Grimmauld Place, enough of his mother's constant insults and Kreacher's pettiness, but worse of all, he was sick of being confined to his home. He wanted to take hold of that pest Kreacher and strangle him. He wanted to take risks and help Harry, but he was still hurt over the fact that Harry had told him to go away.

_Maybe I'm trying too hard to become close to him,_ he thought. _But if I wanted to be helpless and confined to hell, I would have stayed at Azkaban. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards his room. He heard his door open and then quickly slam shut.

"Just what in the hell is wrong with you?" Remus shouted.

"What do you think is wrong?" Sirius answered angrily, his voice muffled by the pillow, "You're supposed to be the smart one."

Remus walked over to the bed and tore the pillow away from Sirius. He grabbed hold of Sirius and turned him over roughly so that he was on his back, facing his angry, but concerned, friend.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

"What do you think?" Sirius grabbed hold of his long hair and pulled it hard. He screamed, "I'm sick of this fucking place!"

Remus sat on the end of the bed and took Sirius' wrists. "I know you are, but you can't go off the handle like this."

"Why not? No one gives a fuck about the murderous fugitive."

The lycanthrope was struck by this comment. He asked gently, "How can you possibly say that? I care. Harry cares."

Sirius scoffed sarcastically, "No, he doesn't."

"Why? Because he told you to leave him alone? Oh, grow up!"

"Well, what do you expect? I want to help him but he won't let me."

Remus sighed, "Sirius, do you know what a risk you were taking when you visited him at Hogwarts? Maybe he told you to go away for your own sake. He does care about you, and he doesn't want to lose you."

"But he's my godson, Remus." Sirius insisted.

"Yes, but from the way you act with him, anyone would have thought you was trying to be his dad."

Sirius tried to move away from Remus, but the werewolf still held a tight grip on his wrists. Sirius shouted, "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! And you're not his dad! James is dead!"

A tear fell down from Sirius' eye, "And whose fault is that?"

Remus spoke softly, "Oh, Sirius…"

More tears fell from his eyes, "It is, though. It is my fault, Remus. It's my fault that James and Lily are dead." He then began to sob loudly.

"Shh." Remus wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him up so they were both now sitting on the bed. He held onto Sirius lovingly. "Oh baby, don't do this."

Sirius snuggled against Remus' thin body and cried like a baby. "I should have been smarter. I shouldn't have suggested him."

Remus stroked Sirius' hair and cradled him, trying to fight back the tears. "You didn't know he was Voldemort's spy. None of us did. You're a victim in this, too, and you've got to be strong."

"But it's hard."

"I know it's hard, but you have to be, even if it's only for Harry."

Sirius looked up and stared into Remus' eyes. "If I remain strong, it wouldn't be just for Harry. It'd be for you too. I'm so sorry."

Remus smiled, "It's okay, darling. I can only imagine what you must have been through."

"I just…I just want to prove that I'm useful. I want to make it up to Harry for not being able to be there for him. I guess I want to prove I'm not this evil person that the world sees me as."

"You don't have to do that though. You don't have to prove yourself anymore. The Order trusts you, Harry trusts you and I trust you. And if you were this murderer that everyone thinks you are," He stroked Sirius' cheek, "I wouldn't be here now by your side, still loving you."

They held each other on the bed, Remus still cradling Sirius like a baby until the tears subsided. They could both hear Sirius' mother screaming profanities which could be heard throughout the house. They did not care though--this was the closest thing to an intimate moment these days. With Remus being away working for the Order, he could be away from Sirius for several days at a time. Sirius felt guilty that he had ruined one of their special moments together.

Sirius whispered, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Remus chuckled, "You've already apologised, and I've forgiven you, you git."

Sirius held onto his lover tighter, feeling the soft and warm fabric of Remus' jumper. He could smell Remus' usual aroma of werewolf and chocolate--a strange but comforting smell. Feeling his penis grow inside his trousers, Sirius moved his hand down Remus' chest until he reached the top of his trousers. He slid his palm under Remus' jumper and began to pull it up, exposing the werewolf's scarred chest. The lycanthrope let go of Sirius and removed his jumper himself, then threw it to the floor.

He took hold of Sirius' face and leaned forward for a kiss. They could taste each other's mouths, and it was delicious. Sirius' tasted of spices, whilst Remus' tasted of chocolate. The combination of sugar and spice was overwhelming.

As they kissed, Remus undid the buttons on Sirius' shirt and gently removed it before dropping it to the floor beside Remus' worn-out jumper. Remus traced his fingers across Sirius' chest, feeling his ribs slightly sticking out of his skin. He broke the kiss and stared at his lover's topless body. It was then he realised how painfully thin Sirius was. They had made love several times since Sirius had returned to Grimmauld Place with Buckbeak but Remus had never noticed the physical effects Azkaban had on Sirius.

"Poor…poor…Sirius…" Remus whispered before he kissed Sirius again. The kiss was full of urgency and need, tongues frantically exploring mouths.

Without breaking the kiss, Sirius stood up and towered over the werewolf. He reached for Remus' trousers and began to pull the zipper down. He put his hand in Remus' underpants and pulled out his large, aching erection. He began to stroke the cock in his hand and secretly smiled as Remus moaned and threw his head back in delight, breaking the kiss.

"That's good…so good…" Remus moaned.

Sirius leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and nip his lover's neck, smiling as Remus writhed under him. As he rubbed the lycanthrope's erection, Sirius caressed his chest and tasted his erect nipples. Remus thrust in Sirius fist, aching for release.

Sirius chuckled, "On, no…not yet."

He let go of Remus' cock and watched as the werewolf whimpered with need. He removed Remus' trousers and underpants, pulling them down slowly down his legs before letting them drop to the floor. Sirius stood upright and stripped in front of Remus, who licked his hips as he gazed at his lover's purple cock.

Sirius walked over to the chest of drawers and picked up a half-full tube of lubricant. He poured some of the cold and slick fluid into his palm and rubbed it all over his erection whilst staring at his beautiful Remus. He watched as Remus turned on his side, baring his bottom in Sirius' direction.

Sirius asked, "Spoons?"

Remus nodded eagerly--it was his favourite position. And it was also Sirius' favourite position, although he never admitted it. Sirius lay on his side on the bed and cuddled up to Remus. He fondled his lover's chest, pinching and twisting his nipples until he screamed in both pain and passion. He kissed and licked Remus' spine, and now the werewolf was writhing and gasping under Sirius' touch.

Remus had not felt so good in a long time, and the pleasure intensified when he felt two cold and wet fingers probe his anus. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body so Sirius could stimulate him more. He almost came when he felt Sirius' fingers brush against his prostate, and he pushed back on his lover's fingers. He felt the fingers being removed and replaced by something larger and thicker.

"Oh…god…YES!" Remus screamed.

Sirius moaned as he slowly entered his lover until he was buried completely. He held onto Remus' waist and was motionless as Remus became used to the invasion inside. Although they had made love many times since they were 16, they treated every sexual experience as if it was their first time--careful and gentle until they were accustomed to each other.

Sirius moved slowly in Remus whilst holding onto his waist. He wrapped his leg around his lover and thrust in as deep as he could. He kissed and licked the back of Remus' neck, hearing the lycanthrope moan with pleasure.

At the last, Sirius took hold of Remus' cock and rubbed it vigorously. After a few heard strokes, the werewolf came on the bed sheets and Remus relaxed his body, enjoying the ripples of his orgasm. As Remus' brain relaxed and took in the pleasure, his whole body contracted from his orgasm and it sent Sirius over the edge, splurting his hot seed inside Remus.

They lay together for a long time. The room was silent except for the quick breathing of the two lovers. Eventually, Sirius propped his elbow on the bed, resting his head on his hand. He gently stroked Remus' hot and sweaty skin.

"I love you." He whispered.

Remus turned around to face Sirius, their chests almost touching. He propped himself up in the same manner as Sirius so that they were smiling in each other's eyes.

He smiled, "I love you too," and gave him a quick and soft kiss on the lips.

Sirius sighed sadly, "Is it always going to be like this? Me, getting all tensed and bitchy?"

Remus shook his head and took hold of Sirius' free hand with his own. "Of course not. One day, it'll all be over, and you'll be free, and on that day, we'll walk out of here together hand-in-hand, heads held high and things will be alright again…well as alright as they can possibly be."

Sirius laughed. He let go of Remus' hand and stroked his face. "You're such a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

Remus smiled, "That's what you love about me though, isn't it?"

"Amongst other things."

Remus sat up on the bed and opened his arms out. Sirius accepted the gesture and came into the warmth that his lover offered. They held each other, taking in the smell of sweat, sex and each other. The silence between them was broken by the sounds of Buckbeak nearby. Sirius looked at Remus and said, "Let's get dressed. I think Buckbeak needs feeding." They both got up and helped each other dressed before leaving the room, hands clasped together.


End file.
